Penny Halliwell
"Honey, I wrote the book. All the good potions anyway." - Penny Halliwell Penelope "Penny" Halliwell (née Johnson) more commonly known as Grams, is the daughter of P. Baxter and Gordon Johnson. She was married four times, the most significant of which was her first, Allen Halliwell, with whom she had her only daughter, Patricia Halliwell, and later the Grandmother of the Charmed Ones; Prue Trudeau, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews. Having spent the last two decades caring for her three young granddaughters, after the death of her own daughter, Penny tragically dies of a heart condition, on March 5, 1998, whilst trying to bind her granddaughters' powers as she felt they could not handle their destiny as Charmed Ones, however she died before she could do this. As a descendent of the Warren line, Penny inherited the powers of telekinesis, and was one of the most powerful and craft-dedicated witch of the Warren line. She was also responsible for the creation of many spells, and potions, in the Halliwells' Book of Shadows. Penny is a descendent of the Warren family line of witches, dating back to Melinda Warren of the 16th century. History Early Life According to the family tree, Penny was born in a breach birth on June 23, 1937, in Boston, Massachusetts, in a hotel room to her parents, Gordon Johnson and P. Baxter. Her mother died in December 1970. Early on, Penny was a peace-lover, a "flower child" who was naive enough to invent spells to "purify" evil demons and malevolent warlocks, not knowing that such spells were rather useless as some monsters are simply too dark and too evil to be converted to the side of good. Sometime before or during her marriage to her first husband, Allen Halliwell, Penny had an affair with a demon called The Necromancer, but known to her as "Armand." Penny married Allen sometime in the late 1940s. Together, they had a daughter, Patricia Halliwell, who was born in 1950. During Patty's wiccaning, The Necromancer attacked, desiring to absorb the spirits of the Halliwell Matriarchs, but Penny managed to banish him to the spirit realm. In the mid-1960s, Penny and Allen joined San Francisco's hippie community. They made plans to hold a "magical be-in" at the manor and tap into the power of the Nexus. What Penny did not know, however, was that her best friend, Robin, was actually an evil witch who had been planning to slaughter everyone at the "be-in" with her warlock boyfriend, Nigel. On the night of the be-in, Allen walked in on Robin chanting an evil spell, and Robin killed him with a fireball. Penny flew into a rage upon seeing the carnage, and killed Robin and Nigel in short order. Her friend's betrayal, her husband's murder, and the vanquishing all served to have a dramatic effect on her for the rest of her life. Penny transformed from a peace-loving witch into a ferocious slayer of demons and warlocks, one who practised and honoured all of her Wiccan abilities to the extent where she became reputed as one of the most powerful witches of her time. She learned how to focus her telekinetic powers, effortlessly employing them to perform great feats, and created spells and potions on her very own. She was also responsible for adding a vast majority of the spells and potions in the Book of Shadows. Later Life Later in life, Penny started her own coven with her closest friends and non-magical practitioners as members, including her college sorority sister, Gail Altman, who commented that she was "the most skillful witch any of them ever knew". Penny married a total of four times (starting with Allen), and was engaged for a total of six times, but the relationships did not work out, which made her very cynical towards men. She even placed a curse on her engagement ring so that, whenever she was tempted to enter into a serious committed relationship with a man, she will be reminded of what she hated most about unsuccessful marriages after she put it on: becoming a housewife like Martha Stewart, with no independence or will of her own. However, she later confessed that her first husband, Allen, was a good man, and their marriage might ''have survived if he had not died early. When her daughter Patty married Victor Bennett, Penny did not allow her to take his last name, a tradition that was followed by her three of her granddaughters. Penny witnessed the birth of her granddaughters: Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, and later earned the nickname "Grams". When Patty was forced to give a warlock named Nicholas immunity to the sisters' powers, Grams had no choice but to bind the girls' powers for their protection. During this time, Penny, Patty, and the girls were visited by the future Charmed Ones who came to stop the pact from ever being made. Penny initially believed her future granddaughters to be warlocks, especially after they "kidnapped" their past selves and remained sceptical for a time even after the truth was revealed. Penny helped unbless the ring and created a spell to return the Charmed Ones to their time, but it failed even with her and Patty as they didn't have enough power. Channelling the Power of Three, Patty and young Piper and Prue were able to send the Charmed Ones back to their time, leaving Penny and Patty to face Nicholas. As things progressed the same way in the future, Penny and Patty were presumably able to give him his ring back without consequence or him being the wiser about it being un-blessed. Penny placed the spell that brought the Charmed Ones to the past in the first place into the Book of Shadows along with a vanquishing spell for Nicholas to use once they returned home. Penny was forced to keep the secret about the birth of Patty's fourth daughter Paige from everyone, because Paige was fathered by Patty's Whitelighter, Sam Wilder; and relationships between witches and Whitelighters were then still forbidden by the Elders. Penny helped Patty and Sam decide that it was best to give the baby up for adoption. After Patty's death in 1978, Penny became surrogate mother to Patty's first three children, and would continually argue with Victor about how the girls should be raised. Because of their conflicting views, Victor eventually left his family: the sisters did not see their father again for almost 20 years. Penny was essentially a single mother from then on. Sometime in the early eighties, a future version of Piper and her husband Leo and a past version of Patty approached her for help. She was so shocked that she fainted, as Patty was dead at that time, but when she learned her granddaughters actually became the Charmed Ones, she immediately offered her help. Travelling to the present with the rest of the group, she, Piper and Patty made an impromptu Power of Three and removed the Hollow from Phoebe, Paige, Past Piper, Billie and Christy, changing the future. Later, after meeting her great-grandchildren, Future Wyatt and Chris, she travelled to Phoebe's loft and helped to make the potion that would ultimately vanquish the Triad. After a big heartwarming family reunion, she and Patty were returned to their times by Coop and her memory of the event is erased, despite her wish to remember. '''Death' Shortly before her death, feeling it was her duty to protect her granddaughters as best as she could, Penny created a potion to permanently relinquish her granddaughters' powers. Frustrated because she thought that the girls would never be able to come together as sisters, she believed that it was not their destiny to live the life she and her daughter Patty led: constantly battling demons and the forces of evil, and facing the many hardships they endured over the years. Whilst creating the potion, Penny and Patty's ghost had a minor argument as to whether it was the right decision or not to relinquish the sisters' powers: Patty argued that it was not their choice to decide the destiny of her daughters, but Penny was adamant, insisting that they were not ready for such a destiny, and that she did not want to put them directly in harm's way. Penny then placed the Book of Shadows in a trunk in the Attic of the Manor, but before she could administer the potion, she had a heart attack and fell down the stairs, after which her granddaughters rushed to her side. Afterlife Sometime before her death, Grams was ordained as a Wiccan High Priestess and posthumously returned to Earth to perform special ceremonies for her family. In late 1999, Grams' spirit audibly spoke to each of her granddaughters, attempting to get them to combine The Power of Three into the Power of One. After the sisters succeeded at this, Grams appeared to them from the afterlife, wishing them a happy anniversary of becoming witches and revealing that it was her all along who turned the pages of the Book to help them. A year later, Grams appears to Phoebe when her granddaughter needs advice on whether or not to give Piper her blessing to marry their whitelighter, Leo, fearing that The Elders would punish the entire family because of it. Grams tells her that while the Charmed Ones are destined for greatness, they have a right to true love as well. She knows the feeling; she was married four times and never found true love. Before she disappears, she tells Phoebe that Piper will know in her heart when the time is right. Later on, Grams, as a High Priestess prepares to bond Piper and Leo through a hand-fasting ceremony, unfortunately, Leo is taken by The Elders. Later that year, Grams successfully performs the hand-fasting ceremony for Piper and Leo. After the death of Prue, Piper attempts to summon her sister but gets Grams instead. Grams tells her that she must move on with her life so that she must fulfill her destiny. Later on, Grams and Patty were forced to tell the girls of the existence of their half-sister, Paige. A year later, Grams was summoned to Earth and made corporeal by Piper's unborn child, as Piper wanted Grams to help with her pregnancy. While there, Grams is eaten by the "Big Bad Wolf" while the sisters are being affected by fairy tales. It's during this time that Grams finally meets Paige. From this point on, Grams will have all further meetings with the sisters in corporeal form. Paige was hesitant to accept Penny as her grandmother, having only known one grandmother during her life. Eventually, Penny talked Paige into opening her heart and letting her into it; as she was not trying to replace any of the other family members Paige has loved or lost over the years. After the birth of Piper's child, Grams, being summoned to perform Baby Wyatt's Wiccaning, was shocked to discover that the child was a boy. Grams was adamant that no men have been or should be born in the Warren/Halliwell Family, believing that men should not be trusted with witchcraft. After some convincing, and the revelations of her past affair with a demon, Grams was able to release of some of her bitterness towards men, apologised to Piper, and accepted Wyatt into the family, summoning all of the Halliwell matriarchs to bless him in goodness. A while later when Paige was teleported into the past after putting on a pair of Grams' old go-go boots, Piper and Phoebe summoned her to find out where Paige went. Grams sends the sisters back to "the Summer of Love," during the time when she was a flower child, right before her husband's death while in the present, she attempts to vanquish the Slime Demon along with Leo and the sisters' new whitelighter, Chris. Unfortunately, Paige accidentally changes things, affecting the future, causing the present Grams to revert to her peace-loving self. Gram then attempts talking to the slime before it engorges her. The sisters are able to convince the Penny of the '60s to fight for what she believes in and they are able to change things back to the way they're supposed to be. Chris and Leo believe that present Grams met her demise at the hands of the demon, but she turns up as her old self unscathed, reminding everyone that - as a ghost - she can't die. A few months after the birth of Piper's second child, Chris, Paige summons Grams so that she could convince Piper to give Chris a Wiccaning. When Grams casts a spell to try and stop Wyatt and Chris' sibling rivalry, she accidentally causes the sisters to revert to their adolescent selves. After arguing with Victor on the best way to handle the situation, Patty appears from the afterlife and takes Victor's side. Angry at this, Penny pettily goes back to the Hereafter. After the situation was reversed, Penny returned, apologised to the family, and performed Chris' Wiccaning. Grams was not happy to find out that the sisters faked their deaths and gave up the Charmed legacy without discussing it with her first. However, she advised Paige to go and seek out her new destiny. She was more than happy when the sisters took up their old mantle as the Charmed Ones. Since her death, Grams has given a Wiccaning to each of her great-grandchildren; with the exception of Prue's children, due to not knowing of their existences. Appearance Penny is a very attractive witch for her age, looking much like her second youngest great-granddaughter. * Hair: Penny once had long and curly strawberry blonde hair, similar to that of her granddaughter Briana, though as she has grown older she has shortened her hair which has darkened to a brownish colour yet still very curly and was greying by the time of her death. * Appearance: In terms of appearance; Penny is still a very attractive woman for her age and despite her death and is said to be the double of her great-granddaughter when she was Briana's age. Penny has dark brown eyes, high cheekbones and pale skin. She is a petite elderly woman and shares many of the Halliwell traits. * Wardrobe: Penny has a 70s style about herself, though even her granddaughters are surprised by some of the styles that she had in her younger years with Penny having owned a pair of red go-go boots. She is known for wearing long knee length silk throws and is one for wearing trousers and black boots with simple styles of tops. Personality Penny is a hard-faced witch and the matriarch of the Halliwell line. She is well known in the Halliwell family for being a super witch having written most of the spells in the Book of Shadows. She is a formidable opponent for anyone that wishes to tangle with her family and is willing to do anything in order to protect the people she loves. Like most Halliwells, she has inherited the sarcasm and stubbornness and her personality is said to be similar to that of her great-granddaughter; Tori Trudeau. In her early years, Penny was known for being a flower child, wanting nothing but peace and love for all, including demons, however that changed after Penny's husband, and the love of her life, was killed by her best friend and she went from being a lover to a fighter. Showing a harder and more determined side of her. In her years Penny was unlucky in love with her having been married several times and none sticking, causing her to curse her own engagement ring if she were to ever get married again. Due to her history with men, she was very much against him which initially extended to her eldest grandson; Wyatt, until she learned that not all men are evil. Despite her harder personality the one thing that she loved more than anything was her family. With Penny having taken the role of mother, father and grandmother, to her three eldest grandchildren, after her only daughter Patty was killed by a demon. Her love for her granddaughters held no bounds with her even willing to bind their powers forever in order to protect them, whilst also trying to keep her girls together, and showed that although being a witch meant everything to the matriarch, it didn't mean as much as her family did. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Telekinesis: 'The ability to move objects and beings with the power of one's mind alone. Her power dramatically surpassed even that of Prue's in her early years. In 1975, when the Charmed Ones visited the past, Grams thought that they were warlocks. Using her telekinesis, Penny repelled the sisters through an intricate path out to the porch, showing both the strength and skill which Penny possessed. '''Spirit Powers ' * '''Wisping: As a ghost, Penny possessed the power to teleport through white-lights. This power, much like orbing, surrounded her in swirling white orbsuntil she vanishes and appears elsewhere. * Summoning: The ability to draw or transport another dead being from the afterlife. * Spirit Writing: Penny once wrote a message to Prue, Piper and Phoebe on the Book of Shadows, wishing them "Happy Anniversary" on their first year as witches. Basic Powers ''' * '''Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Penny was noted to be particularly skillful in this fundamental ability - during her years of raising her daughter and granddaughters, she invented spells to discipline them when they got out of hand, and was also responsible for creating many spells in the Book of Shadows. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. Penny was also noted to be a particularly gifted potioneer, having crafted a great many potion recipes in the Book of Shadows. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * High Resistance: As an upper-level witch, Penny is highly resistant to lethal powers such as Fireballs. Professional Life Nothing was revealed about Penny's professional life. However, she presumably had a job with a good income, and it was once shown that she was particularly interested in IBM stocks (That '70s Episode), which implies that she was possibly an active investor. After she retired, she moved out of the manor into a smaller apartment in the city so that Patty and Victor Bennett could start their own family. When the couple divorced, Penny moved back in with her daughter and granddaughters. While Patty went to work, Penny looked after her granddaughters, teaching them how to cast spells and brew potions. After Patty died, it was highly likely that Penny came out of retirement as she had to raise her granddaughters and to make ends meet, though it was never revealed as to what kind of job she had. Relationships Patty Halliwell Patty Halliwell is Penny's only daughter. As a child, Penny would use often use spells on Patty to keep her in line, while teaching her the ways of magic and witchcraft. With her being a single mother due to the death of her husband when Patty was still very young, and still unable to understand. Penny however proved to be a kind and devoted mother to Patty, helping her out whenever she needed her, and even moving in with her to help out after Victor's departure and lending her car to her. On her part, Patty loved her mother dearly and had a good deal of respect for her, though she was not afraid to disagree with her upon occasion. She was also extremely grateful to Penny for having raised the sisters as her own. Like most of the Halliwell women, Penny involved herself in Patty's love life, feeling that Victor was not good enough for her daughter, and often tried to get Patty to forget Victor after he had left her and the girls. Penny had also helped her granddaughter with her decision to give baby Paige up for adoption, and then willingly took on the responsibility of raising Patty's three eldest daughters after Patty was killed by a demon. Etymology * Penelope: Name of the faithful wife in the "Odyssey," from Gk. Penelopeia, probably related to pene "thread on the bobbin." Used in English as the type of the virtuous wife (1580) as it was in Latin. * Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Trivia * Piper states that Penny has a heart condition, which further explains the heart attack she died from. * Despite being a great-grandmother; Penny is still known as Grams by her great-grandchildren. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}